Ben vs Vilgon
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Ben is on the brink of death during a battle with Vilgax. Now the hero's only hope of survival is one he never expected.
1. Chapter 1

**A story done by guestsurprise, who is introducing their new OC, Vilgon. Enjoy!**

* * *

Ben was exhausted from the longest battle ever. Vilgax had just gotten done attacking him and he was bleeding badly. He had hurried away to protect Rook and the others because he knew that if he stayed, Vilgax would have harmed them. He knew he could die from this but he was going to do it to protect Four Arms, Rook, and Feedback.

"B-Ben! Do not go off alone!" Rook pleaded, weakly trying to stand.

"Stay down! I don't want you all to die!"

"We don't want you dying either!" Four Arms said, trying to grab his arm.

"I almost got you all killed last time; I won't let it happen again! He's after me and now it's between me and Vilgax!" Ben replied as he ran off into the distance to lead the monster away from his friends.

"Worthless Human! The sooner I am rid of you the better!" Vilgax bellowed. He then saw that Ben was bleeding badly and he smiled evilly. "Is the hero growing weaker?"

"Still strong enough to stop you!"

"Is that so?" He cackled now coming closer and aiming his gun at Ben. Ben then felt a blast hit him in his stomach and it threw him through a few boulders! He knew that he had no more strength, but he was willing to die for his friends.

"Well, I guess this is it." He said softly as he closed his eyes.

* * *

An hour later…

Ben opened his eyes and saw that he was sitting in a cave; it was nice and warm and he saw that there was meat roasting on the fire. It didn't look like Earth meat; it appeared alien.

"What is this? Where am I?! What is this place?!" Ben wondered as he looked around.

"You speak a lot for someone who was almost killed." A deep voice responded. He looked around and could not see the owner of the voice.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Ben said, now trying to stand, but he collapsed. He then heard a growl and saw a bear walking in the cave. It apparently smelled the food and it was hungry! The bear glanced at Ben and growled, signaling it would kill him if it meant it could have the food.

"Whoa, easy there," Ben said, trying not to be afraid. He was too tired to activate the Omnitrix and he had no more energy left! Suddenly, the bear charged! Ben covered himself, preparing to be eaten when he saw something large jump in front of him and let out an earth-shaking roar! The bear stopped immediately, turned tail and ran away! Ben was still in his ball, but when he opened his eyes wider, he saw the figure coming. He then balled up again.

"Ben Tennyson."

Ben didn't respond.

"You may unfurl yourself. I do not wish to spill your blood." the being said.

"I don't know who you are! How can I trust you?!" Ben replied.

"I saved your life. Is that not proof enough?" The figure said. Ben then noticed that he had red eyes and he was covered in a black cloak.

"I don't trust people I cannot see."

"You wish for me to take this off?" the figure asked. Ben could see him cocking an eyebrow.

"Well, I do usually speak face to face to my rescuers." Ben replied.

"Very well." The figure then removed his mantle and Ben let out a yell in pure horror. The being in front of him looked almost identical to Vilgax! Ben jumped up and tried to run, but the being grabbed his arm to keep him from running.

"Remain calm. I am not going to hurt you."

"WHO ARE YOU?!"

"I am Vilgon. I am his son." came his calm reply.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

"Why? I do not wish for you to perish."

"Why did you help me?!" Ben snapped.

"Because I did not want my father to kill you in this way. You were injured and did not have a chance to defend yourself. If you both insist on doing battle, it would be wise for you both to be in the best condition possible."

Ben could only stare in shock. Was this all a dream?!

"Now come and eat," the voice said. Ben stared at him and did not budge and before he knew it he was being lifted up in the air!

"WHAT GIVES?! LET ME GO!" Ben panicked, now feeling the being pick him up and carry him nearer to the fire and food.

"Ben Tennyson, you must eat or you will die. You need strength if I am going to use our medicine on your wounds." Vilgon replied.

"Why do you care anyway?!" Ben hissed, feeling Vilgon put him down. Vilgon narrowed his eyes and grabbed Ben's shoulders.

"I care about anyone who is foolish enough to go up against my father. Battle with my father always means certain death. I wanted you to have a chance, now eat or I may force you." Vilgon replied, somewhat harshly. It was almost like he was acting like an older brother! Ben grudgingly began to eat the meat while Vilgon tended to his wounds. After a few swallows of meat, he turned to the new alien.

"Thank you. I'm sorry for being…uh…"

"Do not apologize. I know you were being cautious. Now, finish your meal while I tend to these," Vilgon replied quietly. Ben nodded and then slowly felt himself sweating.

"You're catching a human fever; it is common when humans take our type of medicine. Rest, Ben." Vilgon said softly. Soon, Ben felt his eyes begin to droop. The last thing he saw was Vilgon cleaning his wound to stop the bleeding.

When Ben woke up, he was being carried by Four Arms!

"Ben! I'm glad you're alright!" Four Arms smiled as he hugged his friend.

"Four Arms? What happened?"

"I found you near our battle site by an old log! You were out like a light!"

"Was there…anyone else there?"

"Nope. Not even footprints. Why?"

"Four Arms, have I got a lot to tell you guys!" Ben said. And with that, the friends walked towards the house with a figure watching them carefully from the trees.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Just a thought I had! ;)**

 **newbienovelistRD: WOW! What a story! This was awesome! I hope to see Vilgon soon! He has so much potential! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Ben and his partners were camping out and keeping an eye out for Vilgax. It would be a few more hours before they could return back home, but right now they had to keep an eye out for the monster!

"I'm so tired, but I've got to keep an eye out for him!" Ben whispered as he watched his friends sleep.

"You need to return back to your home soon Ben Tennyson," A voice whispered from the darkness. Ben spun around and saw Vilgon gently approaching from the darkness.

"I can't. My partners are too weak to travel and we can't lead Vilgax back to the town."

"Well staying in this area is not the safest either. You must leave at first light."

"Why do you care anyway?! Your species only wants to do us harm!"

"My father simply wants the Omnitrix; you are making the matter difficult by not giving it to him." Vilgon responded matter of factly.

"I will NEVER give it to him! Don't you see what he would do with it! He would kill us all!"

"He only wants to use it to protect our people from intruders!" Vilgon responded.

"I don't believe that! He wants to use it to take over the world!"

"Benjamin Tennyson. You are only prolonging your demise by keeping that from him. Give it to me so I may give it to him."

"AHA! I SEE NOW! You're a spy!"

"Don't be a little fool. I am not a spy. I saved your life; I only wish to stop the bloodshed. If we give him what he wants he will leave you in peace."

"No he won't! He will always be evil!"

"Do you consider me evil Tennyson?"

"Well not exactly."

"Then why not give me the Omnitrix?"

"Because I can't just take it off! And besides I don't want him to have it! I still don't even know who you are exactly! You saved me once and I'm grateful, but that does not mean I trust you with the Omnitrix."

"Well then Tennyson, you will be seeing more of me in the future. You will eventually give me the Omnitrix because only then can we truly have peace." Vilgon responded.

"So this makes you my enemy?!" Ben said as he held his gun up. Vilgon smirked and used his power to grab Ben's gun from his hands!

"Don't challenge me Ben. My father and I are very similar in how we fight and think. The difference is that I give my opponents a chance to recover if I think they are worth my time. I am not your enemy, but I will have the Omnitrix if it will stop bloodshed." Vilgon said. At that moment, Four Arms looked up and saw them talking. His eyes widened, then narrowed.

"Who are you?!" Four Arms ordered. He then went and put himself between Ben and the new alien.

"No need to be on defense Tetramand. Even I know not to frustrate an alien of your species unless necessary. I was only telling Ben what I require of him in the future."

"And what is that?" Four Arms asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"The Omnitrix." And with those words, Vilgon disappeared into the night, leaving the two in surprise.

"Ben, we need to be on guard. If now he and his father want the Omnitrix, we need to keep an eye out at all costs."

"But we may not be as in danger as we think Four Arms; he could have hurt us all just now but he didn't. He may be similar to Vilgax on the outside, but I don't think he is as bloodthirsty as his father."

"We don't know this for sure Ben. Just the same, stay near us. There is strength in numbers." And with that Four Arms flexed his four arms, making Ben chuckle.

"Now get some rest kid. I will keep an eye out for any trouble." He said as he let Ben lean on his shoulder and sleep. One things for sure, no one was sure about Vilgon. Was he friend or foe?

* * *

 **guestsurprise: This is the end of this story for now, but there will be future stories with Vilgon. :)**

 **Hope you liked it! I have had a very hard day with a lot of disappointments so I may not write anymore this week.**

 **newbienovelistRD: I hope you feel better, buddy. I hate it when my friends are sad :(**

 **Maybe you should take a break. Let me know if there's anything I can do to cheer you up!**


End file.
